chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Jian Chen
* }} |titles = * * Mercenary King * * Human Sovereign * }} }} |status = Alive |age = 1 (Start) 15 ≈400 |gender = Male |species = Human |cultivation_rank = Currently Saint Emperor (3rd Heavenly Layer) Raw Infinite Prime Early Stage |combat_prowess = Currently Receival Origin Mid Stage Raw Infinite Prime Late Stage |body_rank = Currently 5th Layer Raw 14th Layer |radiant_rank = Currently Ninth Class Raw 2-Colored Yuan Pill |principles = }} |spouse(s) = * * }} |relatives = * * * * * * * * * }} }} |master(s) = * Adami |friend(s) = * Xiu Houston * Tian Jian * Quan Youcai * Qin Ji * Dugu Feng * Rui Jin * Hong Lian * Hei Yu * Mo Tianyun * Qing Yixuan }} |servant(s) = }} |current_occupation = * * * * }} |former_occupation = |current_affiliation =Martial Soul Mountain |former_affiliation = * Kargath Academy * Radiant Saint Master Union * Turtle Clan |home = * Tian Yuan Continent * Gesun Kingdom * Lore City |chapter = |best_friends = }} |succesor = |predecessor = * Immortal Exalt of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens * * |height = 5.9 feet|hair_colour = Black (novel) Purple (manhua)}}He is the main protagonist of the novel. Widely known for his impeccable swordsmanship from his former life of Jianghu and sharpfeatures. Appearance A handsome youth that is the envy of all men and women. His handsome appearance was among the top of pretty boys and he had a perfectly balanced face that no one could complain about. All this was combined with a pale white skin that suited his appearance and caused many females to be jealous—Jian Chen was practically a walking killer of women. With his handsome and determined face, Jian Chen looked like a person that could not be trifled with. He was the quintessence of a dragon among men. Manhua JC.jpg|As a child Jian Chen15.jpg|As a teen Jc File.jpg|In his Post-teens In the manhua, he has violet hair that accentuates his mother's side of the family. After becoming a teen, he had his hair slicked back. He noticeably has a single protruding lock of hair that stands out. Much like an "Ahoge" (foolish hair) where an anime character has a single lock of hair sticking on top of the head. He is also described as being a little shorter in his group. After leaving the clan, his hair looked longer and had a deeper tint of purple. Personality From his former life of Jianghu, he is very stoic in-contrast to his delicate features and is known to be quite sharp and decisive when it comes to killing. He will never forgive anyone that dares harm his friends and family. He has stated that he does not help playboys. Manhua He has a very comical personality in the manhua, in-contrast with his serious and sharp novel counterpart. After leaving the clan. He left his arrogant side and became rather docile compared to his former wild-side. Because of this, he is often teased by his mercenary group History Past Life Jian Chen, the publicly recognized number one expert of the Jianghu. His skill with the sword went beyond perfection and was undefeatable in battle, After a battle with the exceptional expert Dugu Qiubai who had gone missing over a hundred years ago, Jian Chen succumbed to his injuries and died. After death, Jian Chen’s spirit was preserved by the Purple Azure Sword Spirits, and transmigrated into a Higher Realm. Following an extremely fast growth, his enemies piled up one after another before becoming gravely injured once more. On the gates of death, his spirit mutated, and from that moment henceforth, he would tread on a completely different path of the art of the sword to become the sword god of his generation . Present Life Jian Chen was born in one of the four top families of Lore City, the Changyang Clan. As soon as he opened his eyes to the world, he recalled all his memories from his past life. From the very beginning, he practiced the Azulet Sword Law, and he absorbed the energy from the world to strengthen his body. As a result, his body developed at an inconceivably rapid rate, such that, in a single year he would already reach a height of 1.2 meters, closer to that of a 5-year-old boy. When he became 3 years old, he took the traditional Saint Force Test to determine his potential as a Cultivator. Surprisingly, the stone did not react at all, misleading people into thinking he was crippled. In fact, all the Saint Force he would have acquired had been refined into fleshly body strength. During the next four years, he remained marginated in the household, although some people still treated him well, notably his mother Bi Yuntian and his elder sister Mingyue. However, by that time, he had completed the basic strengthening of his body. Furthermore, he had reached the 4th Step of Saint Force. He revealed his strength by fighting some members of the clan, and his progress was confirmed by his taking the test again. Then, he was sent to the greatest cultivating academy in the surrounding region, Kargath Academy, which would be the start point of his adventures. Imperial Protector Jian Chen Changyang Xiangtian, the fourth master of the Changyang clan was a name that practically everybody in this region had heard about. He was an idol that practically every youth worshipped and strived to be. Not only was he a Heaven Saint Master, he was also the Imperial Protector of the Gesun Kingdom and the Qinhuang Kingdom. Each title he owned was more than enough for everyone to see him as an entity worthy of respect. These two titles were as good as halos that enveloped his entire person. Therefore, every youth recognized him as a god that overlooked the country from his domain, and nobody could encroach upon that domain. Cultivation Techniques * Chaos Body (Azulet Sword Law) Skillset These are the most outstanding skills. For a more detailed list, see below. * Azulet Sword Law (1/3 Volumes) * Radiant Saint Master (Chapter 80+) * Azulet Sword Qi (Chapter 202) * Illusionary Flash (Chapter 331) * Great Principles (Chapter 1286+) Passive Skills and Resistances Forces commanded Battle Skills Further here are some spoilers. But they are under the collapsable raw tab, this is so that you can choose to read events that has happened in the raws or not. Nevertheless feel free to check it out! Principles These are the Great Principles that Jian Chen has been able to sense. Raw-only Weapons & Items Raw-only Trivia * Jian Chen is someone that has experienced two lives. His former life was that of a commoner compared to the background of his second life. * The Azulet Sword Law was something that Jian Chen had stumbled upon when he was a child. He had accidentally fallen off of a cliff while playing in the mountains, and somehow managed to survive the fall by landing in a pool of water. When he had awoken, he had found himself trapped in a cavern with fish as his only source of food. After finding the manual, he had dedicated himself to learning it, and finally succeeded after 10 years. With his breakthrough, he was able to jump out of the cavern and return to the lands above. * Jian Chen in his previous life was a war orphan who had been taken in by his great grandfather and grandmother. After 10 years had past while he was trapped in a cave, his great grandparents had already passed away from old age a long time ago. After paying his respects to them, the now alone Jian Chen left his little mountainside village to travel the world by himself. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Gesun Kingdom Category:Sword Sect of Violet Heavens Category:Kargath Academy Category:Changyang Clan Category:Flame Mercenaries Category:Saint Realm Category:World of Immortals Category:Blood Sword Sect Category:Human Race Category:Tian Yuan Continent Category:Qinhuang Kingdom Category:Lore City